


The Path doesn't have to be lonely

by Arreloi



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Hope I won't abandon it, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Other ships in the background, Regis x Geralt mostly, but later, first work in english, longer series, no beta we die like (wo)men, now it's sfw, there will be some porn at some point, what might have been
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arreloi/pseuds/Arreloi
Summary: The conversation at the end of the Blood and Wine (Dettlaff dies) goes a bit differently. Geralt and Regis decide not to part yet as it might be a better solution. The Path is indeed unpredictable.
Relationships: Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jaskier | Dandelion/Priscilla, Lambert/Keira Metz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	The Path doesn't have to be lonely

The fire was crackling and giving a little bit of light. They didn’t need it to see, but it was nonetheless nice as well as the warm it gave.  
\- Distance is of the essence. I thought I might venture south. – Regis answered the question, wondering himself, what was he going to do now, after the feral and in fact tragic events in Beauclair.  
\- Nilfgaard? – assumed the Witcher.  
\- Why ever not? The Nilfgaardians are a modern society. None there believe in vampires anymore. This fact alone could be very useful to one wishing to remain incognito. – Explained vampire, even though he was not sure it was the very best idea or place to go, it still would have been some beginning and that’s, after all, something he needed right now. He couldn’t stay in Toussaint  
\- Hmm. Interesting point of view. – The night was quiet and they decided to sit a bit longer. Regis could tell that something was bothering Geralt, but he assumed that he would tell himself if he so wanted. The witcher scratched his neck and indeed, opened his mouth as if gathering the right words. He always thought it was hard to find the right words, to express his thoughts the way he really wanted. He knew how much his friend has sacrificed to help him and he just wanted to be able to help in return, to do something. And there was something about Regis‘ idea he did not quite like  
\- Regis… if you stay in one place, don’t you think they’ll find you? Doesn’t matter where you’d go. But… - He hesitated for a moment.  
\- But if you’d move, changing places. Who knows? Living on the Path is not safe. Nor comfortable. But if you’d want… you know, I’d have nothing against some company – that was a lot of speaking for the White Wolf. He felt a bit nervous, waiting for the vampire’s answer, as if he expected something, something for himself. As if the offer was not only an attempt of help but something Geralt really wanted. The vampire was looking at the almost empty bottle of the mandrake hooch resting on his knee. When Geralt finished speaking, he looked up at him, raising one of his eyebrows. He didn’t expect that. He pondered witcher’s words in silence for a longer moment.  
\- I’m afraid it could bring problems on you… Do not get me wrong, Geralt, I sure appreciate your company. I just wouldn’t want to get you in such a danger because of my presence. – he again stared at the bottle. He simply had to refuse, didn’t he? He would never forgive himself if something bad would happen to Geralt because of him. But now, once Geralt planted this thought in vampire’s head, Regis could not stop contemplating on it. He would surely prefer that over living in exile on the periphery of Nilfgaard. Was it the influence of the mandrake hooch or a sudden rush of nostalgia, Regis plunged into the memories of the old times (not so old for him though). The times, when they used to travel together with the hansa through the whole continent. Emiel wouldn’t lie if he’d say it had been the most interesting and in a way best moths of his life in a very long time. At least before everything went wrong.  
Geralt closed his eyes for a moment, not wanting to stare at his own feet at the same time and not being able to bring himself to look at Regis at the moment. He didn’t quite understand his emotions and needed a few seconds to calm down. He was an old witcher, a mutant without emotions after all! It should not mean that much to him.  
\- Fuck the danger, Regis – he started calmly once he composed himself with a few deeper breaths. He opened his eyes and gave the vampire a sidelong glance.  
\- It’s worth all the danger. Besides… we’ve always managed somehow, hm? – he muttered. That was the thing he never expected. That he would actually have friends caring about him, willing to help him ignoring the danger and inconvenience. He was taught the witchers must travel alone on the very lonely Path, slaughtering monsters, working for a pittance. He must have been getting old. But at that moment he didn’t give shit about what the other witchers did or thought.  
\- I didn’t realize you value my company so much – Regis allowed himself a small smile. It was not exactly a cheerful one though.  
\- Apparently… Apparently I do. – Admitted the witcher reluctantly. He obviously was not used to making such declarations. He never had to. Emiel fought against his own thoughts. Joining Geralt on his Path would have been quite selfish of him. But… he didn’t want to leave. And Geralt, well, he was not some random man. He was a witcher, used to living in constant danger. He knew how to fight, how to defend himself. The vampire took a sip from the bottle, emptying it completely, delaying the answer.  
\- I think… - He paused to look straight at the White Wolf.  
\- I think I could join you, my friend. Even if only temporarily. However, if they track me down, I will be forced to leave you. Be no means it is a fight you should fight. – it wasn’t a no. And the moment of separation got postponed. And somehow, that made the vampire really glad. More than he was willing to admit.  
\- Sounds good – replied Geralt, trying to smile back. His smile was as nasty as usual. He relaxed visibly. He didn’t want to say his goodbye yet. And who knows how long they will travel together now. The Path was ever so unpredictable.  
\- Then we should depart soon. Need to find some contracts before i forget how to use my sword completely – he grimaced. They had to leave the fairy-tail duchy.  
\- You are right, my dear witcher. Let me just pack some of my belongings, it would be a pity to leave it all behind. – even though his stay in Toussaint was not so long, he managed to collect quite a few things he considered useful.  
\- As for the sword, I would not worry. You spend more time with it in hand than without. – he joked. But after a brief moment of reflection, was it really far from the truth?


End file.
